For example, Japanese Patent No. 5333116 discloses a fuel tank including a tank body formed of resin material in a substantially box-like shape, upper and lower thermal insulators disposed so as to entirely surround the periphery of the tank body, base members fixed to fixing holes formed in the upper and lower thermal insulators, and anchor members connecting the upper and lower thermal insulators.
In this case, the anchor members each have a pair of insertion pins. By inserting the pair of insertion pins into insertion holes of the base members, the upper and lower thermal insulators are connected.
In the fuel tank structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5333116, attaching the divided upper and lower thermal insulators to the tank body requires a plurality of members, such as a plurality of base members fixed to the thermal insulators, and anchor members having insertion pins inserted into insertion holes of the base members.
For this reason, manufacturing the fuel tank disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5333116 requires, for example, the step of inserting and fixing the base members into the fixing holes of the upper and lower thermal insulators, and the step of inserting the insertion pins of the anchor members into the insertion holes of the base members. This makes the manufacturing process cumbersome.